


Fairy Den Mother Training

by storywriter8



Series: Wizards and Werewolves and Wind Oh My! [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Beta Reader Says Its Sexy Not Cute So M Just In Case, Cute, Eliot Is A Sap, Eliot Likes Poetry, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02ep04 The Fairy Godparents Job, M/M, Maybe A Little Too Cute, Missing Scene, Quinn Has Weak Knees, Scene Rewrite, Shifter Eliot, Shifter Quinn, Werewolf Quinn, its very cute, shrug, werewolf eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storywriter8/pseuds/storywriter8
Summary: Eliot has only just figured out how to manage his gym class when he gets an unexpected visitor.





	Fairy Den Mother Training

**Author's Note:**

> I might have made this a little too cute but I'm having fun looking up poetry for Eliot. Enjoy the cuteness! It will be a while before I post another!
> 
> I don't own anything Leverage.

Eliot groaned in mock pain and agony in between bouts of laughter as the children swarmed him, letting them knock him to the ground with ease. A deeper laugh and the sound of clapping brought Eliot up from 'teaching gym'. "Quinn?"

The blond was indeed leaning against the door frame watching Eliot and his children with a look of pure delight plastered across his face. 

"Alright alright, go practice your sets and no sparing!" Eliot called, shooing the children away, pushing himself to his feet and taking his ear bud out.

Quinn sashayed into the room, meeting Eliot part way across. "You." He purred, sliding the back of his fingers down the front of Eliot's jacket. "Are going to make the most adorable den mother one day."

The younger hitter had grown out his hair and the wheat colored tresses now curled around the backs of his ears. Instead of the obligatory suits he usually worn, Quinn had gone for a cream colored sweater and tan slacks. Eliot appreciated the look while absentmindedly marking the locations Quinn had stashed weapons on his body. 

"Heard you landed here, didn't think I’d see you." Eliot murmured, their faces now only an inch apart.

"A hot as hell shifter and hitter who's good with kids and supposedly the best damn chef to ever bullshit his way through Le Cordon Bleu? You’re damn lucky I didn't steal you away before now." Quinn whispered into Eliot's ear before letting his tongue dart out to lick a stripe up the skin just beneath.

"There are children present." Eliot hummed, pulling away with a teasing smile.

With half lidded eyes the younger hitter draped his arms over Eliot’s shoulders and pulled him flush against his chest. “Aren't you supposed to greet me with silence and tears?”

Blushing Eliot pulled away, tugging at his hair and stammering. "If you expect me to cook you’re gunna have to wait till the job is done."

"So much work." Quinn pouted, trailing a finger down the older shifter’s spine.

Turning suddenly, Eliot seized Quinn’s hand. Still blushing, he raised the blonde’s fingers to his lips before murmuring so only they could hear. “Fare thee weel, my only luve. And fare thee weel awhile. And I will come again, my luve. Though it were ten thousand mile.”

Utterly captivated by his lover, Quinn stumbled as Eliot dropped his hand just as suddenly and turned away.

“See you around, Quinn.” The brunet called, shooting a sly look over his shoulder.

With a hand on his heart, the blonde blew a kiss towards his lover before disappearing out the door.

Eliot waited till the other werewolf had left the room before letting out the giddy breath he had been holding. Quinn had never been far from his mind every since the Davids job and seeing him now had reignited every last one of the desires he had run from that night. He wasn't sure he could trust Quinn with his life yet, but he could definitely trust him with the truth and that was something Eliot desperately needed to let out, especially with the full moon just a week away.

Pushing himself back to the job at hand, Eliot retrieved his ear bud and turned it back on.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TURN YOUR EAR BUD OFF!" Hardison all but screamed into Eliot’s ear.

"Dammit, Hardison!" Eliot growled, jerking the bud away from his ear again. 

Parker cut off Hardison’s rant before the hacker could really get going. "So, whose Quinn?"

Smiling, Eliot stretched and walked back towards his kids. "A friend."

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is A Red, Red Rose by Robert Burns
> 
> Chatting with the Void on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KnockoutRambles)  
> 


End file.
